1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to the portable electronic apparatus having a sound box structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast progress in technology, electronic products all are developed towards lightweight and compact design; especially, thinning design has become a mainstream in the present market of consumer electronic products.
The consumer electronic products, such as notebook computers, tablet computers, cell phones, PDAs, etc., now all need to have audio-video function to meet the consumers' requirements. In addition, because of the advantages of mobility, powerful capabilities of transmitting and processing data, and multimedia technology Integration, portable electronic apparatuses have become one of the most important electronic products. These kinds of the electronic products can play audio and video files with multimedia technology, show images by display modules, and output sounds by audio player modules (e.g., speakers), so as to achieve the purposes of communication and entertainment.
With more and more emphasis on audio-video performance, a portable electronic apparatus is equipped with more speakers. However, if the locations of the speakers and the sound field (i.e., the sound box structure) are not properly configured and designed, the speakers will be unable to achieve the desired effects and make the audio unnatural due to losing the spatial characteristics of the sound field. Even worse, the improper configuration of the speakers may deteriorate the performance in receiving signal of antennas.